The objective of this research is to develop techniques that employ intracochlear electrical stimulation and drug administration which can support neural survival and function, in order to improve the quality of auditory perception from a multichannel CI. Projects that provide pathways, with milestones, for development of concepts into CI designs likely to provide performance gains in human subjects will receive preference over projects primarily focused on basic research.